


Going To The Park

by bitchyArtisan



Series: FACE Family Adventures [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, England you rebel, M/M, Tag, everyone in this series has blue eyes, except England, parks, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyArtisan/pseuds/bitchyArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids play at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Savannah is around 10-11 in this, so Alfred would be around 12-13, and Matthew would be around 8-9. Also, why does everyone I write about have blue eyes? Other than England, of course, but otherwise.

After a long day, Arthur just wanted to go home and relax. His children, though, had other plans. As soon as they saw the park, they flipped. “Park, park, park, park….” Alfred chanted, while Savannah begged, “Please Daddy! Pleeeeeaaaase….” Even Matthew had joined in, offering bribes of doing the dishes and cleaning the house. Arthur thought he could fight it, but when all three used the dreaded puppy dog eyes, he was turning onto the street and parking next to the park. “Only for half an hour, got it?” he stated firmly, but the three ignored his strict tone, jumping out of the car happily. “Thank you Daddy!” Matthew commented on his way to the swings. Arthur couldn’t help but smile fondly as he sat on the park bench, pulling his phone out to let Francis know where they were.

Only then did he notice Folkert sitting next to him. “Ah, Folkert, how are you?” He struck up conversation with his close friend while their children played. Alfred ran straight to the top of the jungle gym, ready to start a game of “Castle”. But instead, he found Folkert’s oldest, Gilbert, already up there. “Looks like you’re a little late..” Gilbert said, grinning, a smile Al returned, “We’ll see about that Gil.” Matthew found a friend at the swings. He sat on the swing next to the boy. He had pale blonde hair and eyes that were almost a purple blue. “Who’re you?” Matthew asked quietly, and the boy looked up, startled. Then he smiled lightly, “It’s Ivan. What about you?” “Matthew.” 

Savannah moved to talk to the boy sitting, not on the park, but right next to it, on the grass. He was watching something, the trees, it looked like. He had blonde hair that looked poorly slicked back. Like it was perfect until the wind came and blew it up. He looked up with ice blue eyes when she sat down next to him. “What’re you doing?” she asked, picking at the grass. He didn’t answer at first, then quietly, “Watching the birds.” Savannah’s face brightened with a smile, “Where?” The boy pointed at the tree in front of them, to a branch where a bird was perched, “There.” “Cool! You have good eyes!” The boy blushed a soft pink, stuttering out a, “T-Thank you…” “What’s your name?” “Ludwig.” “That’s a cool name. It’s better than mine. Mine’s plain old Savannah.” The boy looked back to the bird, “I like that name.”

“Sav! Come play tag with us!” Alfred called loudly, and she turned back to the park. Alfred and Gilbert were standing at the top of the playground, and Mattie and Ivan were a level down from them. She turned back to Ludwig, “Come play with me!” Before he knew what was going on, she was pulling him up and away, to the park. They reached the bottom, and Savanah called out, “I vote Al as ‘it’!” “Hey!” But Al couldn’t get out of it now, everyone else had agreed. Sav started running away. “Follow me!” Ludwig did just that. 

Alfred had gone after Gilbert first, who’d outran him right away. He then chose to go after someone easy, Matthew. To his credit, he really did try to get away, but in the end, Mattie was ‘it’. But, with awesome fake out skills only a hockey player would have, he tapped Ivan’s shoulder, declaring him ‘it’ while he giggled. Ivan turned out to be incredibly fast, and tagged Gilbert within a minute, since he was the closest. Gilbert automatically turned to his brother, but switched to Savannah next to him. A girl should be easy. Savannah saw him eyeing her, and took off, Ludwig in tow. Seeing no other way out, she began to scale the wall of the playground beside her. “Come on!” she called, but Ludwig didn’t follow her this time. Instead, he grabbed her legs, pushing her up as hard a he could. She hit the top, and looked over the edge just in time to see Gilbert tag Ludwig. “Ludwig! I’m sorry…” she said, reaching over sadly. He shook his head, “It’s alright.” Then he started after Alfred. 

Savannah didn’t get tagged the entire game. When they finally had to go, Al said goodbye to Gil and ran off to the car. Matthew had waved to Ivan, whose mother had come to pick him up also. Sav grabbed Ludwig’s arm before he joined Gilbert and his father. “Thank you, for helping me.” He nodded, blush slowly coming back. “I hope we can play again soon!” She waved, then began walking to the car. She hopped in the backseat, grinning. “Alright, let’s go home…” Arthur sighed. Sav smirked, “I wasn’t ‘it’ once Daddy. Not even once!” “That’s only because you had your boyfriend helping you the whole time!” Alfred interjected. That sparked Arthur’s attention, “What?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Savannah defended, frowning. “Didn’t seem like that.” “Oh, shut up Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a little short. I know that these are supposed to cute little blurbs, but I still like to make them a little longer.


End file.
